ficspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinni
|sapience=Sapient |lifespan=Many centuries |height= |length= |weight= |wingspan= |taillength= |homeland= |nature=Varies; some benevolent, others evil or devious |social= |diet= |status= |language= |subspecies=Ifrit, Marid, Ghoul |related= }} Jinn (also spelled Djinn; Arabic: جن jinn, singular جني jinnī) are demonic spirits who occupy an unseen world parallel to that of mankind. The are also known as genies in Western popular culture. Made of smokeless flame, the jinn make up the third class of sentient beings created by God, the other two being angels, made of light, and humans, made of clay. Jinn are usually invisible to humans and have the power to travel large distances at extreme speed. They are thought to live on a parallel plane, prefering remote areas such as mountains, caves, trees, and deserts, where they create their own communities. Specific types of jinn include the shayṭān (satans), the ghūl (ghouls), the marīd and the powerful ‘ifrīt. According to the Qur'an, jinn have free will as humans do, and the jinn known as Iblīs abused this freedom by refusing to bow to Adam when God ordered him to do so. For disobeying Allah, he was expelled from Paradise and called "Shayṭān" (Satan). Like humans, jinn will also be judged on the Day of Judgment and will be sent to Paradise or Hell according to their deeds. __TOC__ Anatomy and appearance A few traditions divide jinn into three classes: those who have wings and fly in the air, those who resemble snakes and dogs, and those who travel about ceaselessly. Other reports claim that ‘Abd Allāh ibn Mas‘ūd (d. 652), who was accompanying Muhammad when the jinn came to hear his recitation of the Qur’an, described them as creatures of different forms; some resembling vultures and snakes, others tall men in white garb. They may even appear as dragons, onagers, or a number of other animals. In addition to their animal forms, the jinn occasionally assume human form to mislead and destroy their human victims. Certain traditions have also claimed that the jinn may subsist on bones, which will grow flesh again as soon as they touch them, and that their animals may live on dung, which will revert to grain or grass for the use of the jinn flocks. Society and culture The social organization of the jinn community resembles that of humans; e.g., they have kings, courts of law, weddings, and mourning rituals. Some believed the jinn were generally "ignorant, untruthful, oppressive and treacherous". Some also believe that the jinn account for much of the "magic" perceived by humans, cooperating with magicians to lift items in the air unseen, delivering hidden truths to fortune tellers, and mimicking the voices of deceased humans during seances. Demographics Beings known as djinn, jinn, or genies can be found on a multitude of worlds, some of which are described here. Earth (Supernatural) ' Djinn' resemble humans covered in strange tattoos, although they can hide them if they so choose. They prefer to live in ruins or abandoned buildings. Djinn take unconscious victims back to their lair, where they inject the victim with a toxin that allows them to experience a universe they desire most. Alternatively, the host will experience mightmare after mightmare, and will die quickly if an antidote isn't administered. While unconscious, the djinn feeds on the victims' blood. They can only be killed by being stabbed with a silver knife, dipped in lambs blood. Rabiah Originally, the djinn 'were a race of nature, unbound to either good or evil. But when unknown forces made them choose between either light or darkness, the stage was set for a holy war between the rivaling djinn tribes. Six types of supernatural beings live on the plane of Rabiah: the True Djinn, Djann, Efreet, Nekrataal, Marid and Ghoul. Since djinn is both the name for all six of them ''and the name of one specific group, the term "Djinn Tribes" is used when talking about the six of them together and "True Djinn" for the sub-group, to avoid confusion. Most of the djinn tribes are only native to Rabiah, but they often cross over to planes that have steady portals to Rabiah, such as Wildfire and Dominaria. All members of the djinn tribes have the ability to shapeshift and most of them can fly. Sorcerers with the power to bind djinn are called Sahir. Although some djinn will grant wishes, Sahirs usually bind djinn to have them in servitude for a longer time, not just until their wishes are granted. A djinn must be bound into a magical object such as a ring, lamp, cauldron or bottle, and must be weaker than its master. A djinn will seize any opportunity to attack the Sahir if it senses that it has an advantage. Also, some djinn are so powerful that they are able to break free after a certain number of days in slavery. They are highly intelligent and will remember the masters that treated them kindly and those that did otherwise. There are many djinn who seek the blood of King Suleiman’s followers, for his reign over ancient Rabiah led to the enslavement of seventy djinn, and Suleiman was no kind master. Most of the True Djinn decided to remain neutral in the war, although some of them did join either the side of good or evil. Completely converted was the Djann tribe, which followed the path of truth. Of the four remaining tribes, three declared war on the light. First and foremost was the order of the Efreet, ancient arch-enemies of the Djann and inherently evil. The Efreeti led on the other two tribes: the Nekrataal and the Ghoul. The Marids, the oldest, most powerful, and most individual tribe, were allowed to choose their own path as they saw fit. Many turned to the aid of the Djann. When the djinn tribes of light sought to better their position, the others reacted violently. The leader of the efreets, the demonic Iblis, sought to wipe out the converted djinn. He led an army against the djann and their human allies. The marids, however, intervened and the efreets were forced away. As a result of this conflict the efreet are less powerful these days than they once were, and the marid became rare and secluded. The Six Clans True Djinn The true djinn is the largest of the djinn tribes. They are closely related to the efreets. A number of True Djinn have joined the two sides of the Spirit War, but most of them remain neutral. Many neutral djinn are still feral though, attacking anything in sight, which makes most people think they are evil nonetheless. Due to their overwhelming numbers, the True Djinn are the most influential of their kind and control much of Rabiah and all of Wildfire. The majority of djinn draw their power off gold, and are vulnerable to copper and agate. Like all other Djinn they are capable of shapeshifting, but not with as much speed or treachery as the efreeti. They often live in windy and aerial regions, and many are able to fly either with natural or magical means. Efreet The efreets are the second most common and the most dangerous of the djinn tribes. Evil since ancient days, they have a great hatred toward the races of light and have constantly attempted to destroy the djann. Efreeti are also called ifrits, and the name is pronounced "aye-freet". Most efreets draw their power from fire. Efreeti thrive in abandoned or desolate places, such as the City of Brass. While most of the other tribes need some time to change their appearance, the efreeti are known to turn from an unimposing figure into a raging lion or worse in the blink of an eye. They often appear as wild animals such as cobras, scorpions, and hounds, but have been known to tempt people in the form of beautiful women and soldiers. Often they also take form of sand cyclones or tornadoes and ravage through the deserts of Rabiah. They can also be seen on camels forged of sand and magic. Efreeti can be warded off by prayer or the materials iron and ruby. All efreeti native to Rabiah can fly, although some of their descendants on other planes have lost this ability. Djann Djann The benevolent djann are not necessarily constant friends of mankind, but they embrace light more than any other djinn. Djann are the eternal enemies of the efreets, nekrataals, and ghouls, and traditionally have defended those they find pure. Since they often visit desert oases, they were the first to come into contact with humans. Caravan traders respect these powerful spirits, who can hide or reveal oases to those they deem worthy or unworthy. Djann often appear as white camels or soldiers, disappearing occasionally into sand cyclones. They tend to stay out of cities and roam the deserts, which brings them into conflict with the other desert-dwelling tribe, the ghoul. Ghoul The ghouls are the lowest order of djinn. They live in deserts, wastes, and shadowy areas of the Rabian cities. They draw power off the dead. Despite being very intelligent, they are driven by instincts and act like wild animals when seeking food. Ghouls are highly superstitious and consider hospitality very important. Those ghouls offered salt will refuse to harm the giver and his household. Ghouls disguise themselves regularly as pilgrims or travelers, and attack their hosts if not shown the proper hospitality. Ghouls prey upon individuals and small groups, attacking them openly. Fights between ghouls are common over the victim, and they will also seek out graves and eat the corpses when no other food presents itself. Powerful ghouls can shapeshift into vultures and follow lower ghouls to battlefields and dying travelers. Because they prey on those who cross the great sands of Rabiah, the ghouls are arch-enemies of the djann. Sahirs seeking to control ghouls will use Cat’s Eye talismans; however, the far more common approach against ghouls is for travelers of the Rabian deserts to bring iron with them. Marid The marids are the oldest tribe of djinn and the most respected. Although they are isolated and few in number, these spirits are the most powerful of the djinn tribes. There is a legend that one of the marid was the first djinn of Rabiah and that all others came from him. Masters of weather, wind, and water, the marids tend to live near the coast and travel in great waterspouts. Most of the marids have left the mortal plane, choosing to abstain from the holy war between the rival djinn tribes. Those that have remained draw their earthly power from water. Marids often appear as old men, porpoises, or horses, leading travelers to wise courses. Copper, iron, and jade are all talismans used against marids. Nekrataal The Nekrataal are the second oldest of the djinn tribes, and have the greatest lifespans. Living in swampy and magmatic regions, the Nekrataal are devoted to bringing plague and despair to the land. They are known to ride or become black camels, although they are more famous for appearing as beautiful men and women. As they are physically weaker than most other djinn, the Nekrataal use trickery and manipulation to accomplish their goals. Tyria Djinn are spirits with deep ties to the Elonian continent, usually bound to spiritually strong areas. In some Elonian legends, they have the power to act unseen. Like humans, they’re allegedly capable of choosing a path of good or evil. In a sense, djinn really can act unseen—many are shapeshifters, capable of assuming a human form when interacting with human beings and other species. Some Vabbian myths describe the djinn as protectors of the natural world, making them enemies of unnatural demons from other dimensions. Most djinn are bound to the locations and places they protect, most commonly rivers, lakes, and stretches of desert. When humans first came to Elona, truly powerful wizards attempted to bind djinn to estates, caves, vaults, or other places where wealth was hidden. Djinn guardians who outlive their masters may forget their original commands, or they may become powerful enough to find their own motives. Djinn are relentless when defending the items, places, and causes they protect, but they may also bestow their favor on people who aid them in those tasks. Vabbi legends hint at djinn granting wishes and bestowing powers. In more recent accounts, adventurers have shared stories of djinn who offered them magical knowledge and powerful magical items, including some salvaged from mighty heroes who dared to disturb the djinn. Weyard ''' Djinn are the elemental entities that bolster the Psynergy capabilities of the magic-users called Adepts. They originated from Mt. Aleph and were spread across Weyard when the mountain erupted. There are four types of djinn, each associated with a paticular element: Venus (earth), Mars (fire), Jupiter (air), and Mercury (water). Each djinn is unique in appearance, although those of similar type share certain cosmetic features. Djinn can be controlled by adepts, which allow them to dramatically increase both their physical and magical abilities. Category:Spirit Category:Demon Category:Magical Category:Fiery body Category:Mythology Category:Arab Mythology